


Not Your Average Jenn

by flickawhip



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Jenn

Jenny Sheppard had long ago signed out of the Naval Criminalistics Investigation Service, now she went in search of the lost Army Captain. She had smiled softly as she found the woman in a local Army club.

"Well, hello there Captain."  
Hollis looked around and smiled.

"Hello yourself Sailor."  
"Drinking alone, or should I worry about having to deal with an angry date?"  
"No I'm drinking alone if you want to sail up alongside."  
"Don't mind if I do. So, been here long Hol?"  
" ‘Bout an hour or so."  
"Persistent aren't you, little miss 'I need to get laid'?"  
"You offering?"  
"Oh yeah. It's... been a while."  
"Well...I'll down this drink and meet you in the back alley in about five mins."  
Jenny smirked, downing her own drink before leaving. Hollis smirked, downing her own drink and leisurely strolled out of the bar and in to the back alley. Jenn smirked, pulling Hollis into a doorway, kissing her fiercely. Hollis purred and kissed back just as fiercely. Jenny's hand tangled into Hollis' hair, yanking it back lightly, her lips and tongue brushing their way down her neck. Hollis murred lustily.   
"Mmm, you like that?"  
"MMmhmmmm… You've learned some new skills since last time."  
"Helps to have good teachers."  
Jenny smirked, all but ripping Hollis' blouse open, soon getting to work on her breasts. Hollis gasped and forcefully pushed Jenny's face into her breasts. Jenny murred and got to work before making her way south.  
"MmMMmMmmHMMMmmmmm yes!"  
Hollis’ murr was loud but appreciative. Jenny smiled and drove deeper, determined to get Hollis off. Hollis growled and laced her fingers tightly in Jenny's hair and forcibly pulled her out and thrust her back in of her pussy. Jenny quickly adapted, adding two fingers. Hollis growled lustily grinding down on the fingers and keeping her pace with pushing Jenny's face in and out of her pussy. Jenny upped her pace. Hollis howled and came apart. Jenny smirked, giving her a little while to recover before speaking.   
“Home… right now.”


End file.
